


A Goofy Enslavement

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cub, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: As summer begins, Goofy sets a plan in motion to let his son fulfill all of his secret desires.
Relationships: Max Goof & Goofy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Goofy Enslavement

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

As Max stepped off the bus, he couldn’t help but bask in the winds of freedom blowing through the air. Another year of school had finally come to a close and, now, the young boy could look forward to a long summer of fun with friends. There was almost a skip in his step as he approached the front door of his home. The school bus let out a great hiss and Max looked back to see it roll off down the street.  
“Farewell, school. See ya in three months,” Max chuckled to himself. He then quickly unlocked the door and ran inside.  
As Max passed through the threshold, a wonderful scent filled his nostrils. He looked around the entrance hallway as he sought out the source of the smell. Closing the front door behind him, Max quickly skipped in the direction of the glorious aroma.  
Entering the kitchen, Max was greeted with a wonderful sight: plates upon plates of freshly-baked cookies. There were so many different types scattered across the table that Max could barely comprehend what he was looking at. As the tween stood in the doorway to the kitchen admiring the marvelous sight, he suddenly remembered the other reason why he had been so excited throughout the day.  
Max’s thoughts immediately trailed off to earlier that morning right as he had been preparing to leave for school. “Before you leave, Maxie, I have something to tell ya,” his father Goofy had said.  
“What’s that?” Max had asked.  
“Since this is the last day of school, I’ve decided to prepare a wonderful little surprise for ya.”  
“A surprise?! What kind?”  
“Well, if I told ya then it wouldn’t be a surprise then! Hyuck!”  
Max’s thoughts quickly flashed back to the present. Was this feast of cookies the surprise in question? It had to be. Max placed his backpack down on the floor next to the door and hungrily rubbed his hands together. “Definitely a nice way to start off the summer,” Max said to himself before hastily approaching the table. He first reached for a practically-steaming chocolate chip cookie in the center of the table. The delectable treat was wonderfully warm to the touch as he grabbed it. Max’s mouth was already starting to water terribly as he pulled the cookie towards him.  
“Now wait just a minute there, Maxie,” the warm voice of Goofy suddenly said from behind.  
Max froze before quickly putting the cookie back down. “Sorry!” Max quickly replied before turning around. The young boy froze for a second as he saw his father standing before him in nothing but a bath towel. His dad always did have a pretty nice body. Max quickly shook that thought away. Now wasn’t the time for that. “Hi, Dad! Uh…are these…not for me?”  
Goofy gave a small laugh and nodded. “Of course they are, silly! Just not for right now.”  
Max’s body slumped a little. “Right. Right. Sorry, didn’t mean to rush in here.”  
“Aw! Don’t worry, Maxie. I’m glad you rushed right in here.” The half-naked Goofy approached Max and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It must mean that I did a good job on them.”  
Weird shivers started to course through Max’s body as he found himself so close to his dad’s partially naked form. Not now, Max! Don’t get a boner, Max! the young boy thought as his eyes darted back and forth between his dad and the cookies.  
“Well they definitely smell great, at least!” Max said with an unusually wide smile. Goofy gave a warm smile in response and patted Max on the head before taking a few steps away. “So…is this the surprise that you were talking about this morning, Dad?”  
“Hyuck! Want to get right to the chase then, Maxie?” Goofy asked with a smile that made Max’s heart flutter slightly.  
“I have been thinking about it all day since you told me about it. So…uh…what is it?”  
Goofy gave an amused laugh. “Well I guess you could say the cookies are part of the surprise. I just felt like baking something sweet for ya since I know you’re gonna get enough salt today.”  
Max tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Salt?”  
Goofy raised an eyebrow in an almost sultry kind of way. Max tried his best to keep himself from thinking of any such thoughts while in his father’s presence. “You’ll understand what I mean in a bit,” Goofy explained. He took a step to the side and leaned back against the kitchen counter. “I believe we’ve had the talk about the birds and the bees. Right, Maxie?”  
Max felt a warm tingle shoot through his whole body. “Uh…yeah…a while back,” Max replied. “What’s that got to do with anything, Dad?”  
“Just making sure you’re up to speed on everything that’s going on down there, Maxie,” Goofy said with a wink.  
Max instantly began to blush and instinctively covered up his crotch. “Dad! Don’t say things like that!”  
“Hyuck! Come on, Maxie. You don’t need to pretend in front of me anymore.”  
Max’s eyes started darting back and forth. “What do you mean, Dad? I’m not pretending about anything.  
Goofy playfully rolled his eyes. “I remember when I was your age, Maxie. Trying to figure everything out. It wasn’t until I stumbled across one of my friend’s collection of…well…colorful stories that I came to really understand all of the interests that I had. Of course, you kids nowadays have the internet to figure out what gets your tents pitched. Hyuck!”  
Max could feel his crotch growing increasingly stiff as his father continued. Hearing his dad talk like this. It felt like something right out of a dream. Now whether this dream was good or bad…Max would have to see. “Dad…where’s all this coming from?” Max asked through his blushing.  
“You need to be more careful with your porn stash, Maxie. I found it way too easily on your computer.”  
Max’s entire body froze. “Uh…what?!”  
Goofy blushed a little. “Sorry, Maxie. I couldn’t help myself from snooping. Mostly because you forgot to log out of your little hidden folder a little while ago. Lots of very diverse pictures in there, I must say. Especially those pictures of me that you took.”  
Max hid his face behind his hands. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Dad!”  
“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Maxie.” Goofy approached the panicking tween and knelt down in front of him, lovingly placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not mad.”  
Max slowly lowered his hands in order to properly face his father, who was surprisingly giving him the warmest smile he had ever given. “You…you’re not?”  
“Of course not! I’m only disappointed that you didn’t want to come talk to me sooner about all of these thoughts.”  
Max awkwardly rubbed one of his arms. “It’s just not something you want to talk to your dad about…ya know?”  
Goofy gave a quick nod. “Right, right. I know how all that is. I remember it!” He gave a quick wink and Max blushed a little in response. “But you have nothing to be ashamed of, Maxie. Or worried about.”  
“Even…about the pictures I took of you…I…uh…”  
“It’s okay if you’re attracted to me, Maxie.” Goofy brought the conflicted boy into a deep embrace. Goofy suddenly put his mouth right up against one of Max’s ears. “You’re a cute little piece of ass yourself. Hyuck!”  
Max’s eyes widened. He quickly broke the hug to find Goofy staring at him with that sultry smile once again. “What…I…hmm…Dad?” Max garbled out as he attempted to process what had just been told to him.  
Goofy gave a playful laugh as he stood up. He took a few steps back and, once again, leaned back on the kitchen counter. “I’ve definitely had a lot to think about myself since I found your stash. How you feel about me. How I feel about you. You must have been so conflicted through all of this.” Goofy suddenly raised a hand up, pointing his index finger up as well. “So, I thought that what could be a better surprise at the end of the school year than helping my wonderful boy get through all of his confusing feelings…and have some fun myself, I admit.”  
Max could feel his heart starting to race something fierce. Every part of his body was becoming incredibly warm. “Dad…what are you saying?” Max asked through a voice crack.  
Goofy gave a great smirk as he took hold of the sides of the bath towel. “What I’m saying is, Maxie, that I’m gonna make all of your perverted dreams a reality,” Goofy explained before ripping his towel away. Max’s entire body froze as he suddenly found himself standing with the shadow of his father’s glorious naked form. His dreamy dad bod and erect package lay bare for Max to see. Compared to the glimpses Max had snuck in the morning or late at night, nothing could compare to what now stood before him. And nothing had previously gotten his tent pitched any higher. “Following in the steps you’ve clearly outlined in Folder 10, from this day forth you will be my little sex slave.”  
Max’s blushing grew about ten times as bright as his little brain failed to entirely process what exactly was happening. “I…uh…wait…Dad…what…I…dick!” Max garbled out.  
The naked Goofy couldn’t help but laugh at his shellshocked son’s reaction. “Perhaps this will help get my surprise across to ya fully, Maxie.” Goofy suddenly approached Max, knelt down, and took hold of the erecting bulge in his pants.  
“Dad!”  
“You’re already so hard, Maxie.” Goofy lovingly fondled the bulge, running his fingers up the clothed definitions of his son’s shaft. “I think it’s time that you’re second head received some experienced attention, son.”  
Before Max could say anything, Goofy suddenly took hold of his pants and pulled them right down. His underpants descended as well. Caught in a maelstrom of thoughts, Max could only look down at his erect, black member as his father brought his maw right up to it. The hot breath from Goofy’s mouth made Max’s little prick tremble with a frightening amount of excitement. “D…Dad,” Max managed to say weakly.  
“It’s alright, Maxie. Just let your sweet, loving father take care of you.” With that said, Goofy proceeded to open his mouth and swiftly take the entirety of his son’s shaft into it.  
Max couldn’t help let out a great cry as he felt his cock disappear into his father’s mouth. The hot, lusty breaths of Goofy seemed to course throughout his entire body. The powerful, dominating tongue of his father wrapped around every piece of skin along the throbbing stick. The lips of his superior clasped on tightly as refused to let go as the eternally smiling head bobbed back and forth along the length.  
“Oh…Dad,” Max cooed as he started to sink towards the floor, his legs quickly losing all sense of strength.  
Goofy kindly helped his son be lowered onto the floor, all the while keeping his mouth wrapped tightly around his confused and shocked son’s twitching prick. As soon as Max touched the floor, Goofy removed his mouth from the pick for just a moment. He quickly ripped off Max’s shirt and tossed it across the kitchen. He then made quick work in pulling Max’s pants and underwear completely off along with his shoes. “A sex slave has no need for clothes, Maxie. He needs to be naked alongside his master,” Goofy said in a playfully mocking tone. Before Max could respond, Goofy hastily wrapped his mouth around his dick once again.  
“Oh!” Max cried out with pleasure as his little erection continued to be stimulated to new heights by Goofy. Max could only let out vulnerable whines and loud breaths as he looked up at the ceiling, still trying to fully come to terms with what was happening to him. Was this actually happening? Had his dad really learned about all of his dirty little secrets? Was his dad actually okay with this stuff? Was his dad actually giving him a blowjob? Max turned his focus away from the ceiling and down towards the rest of his naked body. There, between his thighs, his father’s happy and terrible sexy face continued to bob away at his most vulnerable limb.  
Goofy quickly took notice of his son looking at him and removed his mouth entirely from Max’s shaft. Lovingly placing his smiling face next to the cock, he made sure to keep stimulating the lubricated member as he wrapped a free hand around it and started stroking. “You okay, Maxie?” Goofy asked with a smile, one hand stroking away at the black prick and the other gently caressing one of his inner thighs.  
Max was frozen for a moment but eventually nodded as another surge of pleasure coursed through him. “Uh-huh,” he replied.  
“Good. That’s good.” Goofy stopped stroking and gave the shaft a quick lick. Max reared his head up a little moaned as he relished in the feeling to Goofy’s tongue gliding up his length. Once Goofy reached the head, he gave it a quick kiss before continuing his stroking. “You okay with all of this, Maxie? You good with your dear old dad taking charge?”  
Max nodded. “Uh-huh.”  
“You want me to keep doing this, Maxie?”  
“Uh-huh!”  
“You want your dad to make you cum, Maxie?” Goofy began to increase the speed of his stroking.  
“Uh-huh!”  
“You want to cum in my mouth, Maxie?”  
Max looked straight into his dad’s eyes. Oh, he couldn’t deny it anymore. “Yes! Ah!”  
“Such a little pervert. You a messed up little pervert, Maxie?” Goofy gave the shaft another lick.  
“Yeah! AH!”  
“But you’re my little messed up pervert. Right, Maxie? You’re Goofy Goof’s perverted little man?” Goofy exhaled hotly on Max’s cock. “Goofy Goof’s little bitch, even?”  
“Yes! AH! Oh, Dad, I’m all of those things! Ah!”  
“That’s right. You are.” Goofy moved his head back over Max’s penis. The father and son never broke eye contact through all of this. “Now and forever.”  
Goofy opened his mouth and once again took all of Max’s dick into it. Max was so close to the brink that it wasn’t even funny. Max’s entire body was sweating and twitching with delight. “Dad…Dad! I…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” The whining and moaning Max looked deep into Goofy’s eyes. Through their silent exchange, Max knew it was okay for him to let go. “Oh, Dad, I’m…I’m…GAH AH OH FUCK!”  
Goofy paused the bobbing of his head as soon as Max’s little cock lit up with the heat of orgasm. The father closed his eyes and gave a bright warm smile as he took in every drop of jizz that his son’s cock shot out. With each spurt, he happily gulped it down like the most delectable of drinks. Once the orgasm had run its course, Goofy slowly removed his head from the finished penis. Goofy continued to smile as he watched his son’s twitching cock become flaccid once again.  
“You tasted so good, Maxie. Thank you for that treat. Hyuck!” Goofy exclaimed as he wiped the remnants of his son’s cum off his lips.  
“Dad…that…that was…oh my god,” Max managed to say as he lay naked and sweaty upon the kitchen floor.  
“I’m glad you liked that, Maxie.” Goofy lovingly patted Max on the leg. Max started to happily close his eyes and drift off into a post-orgasm slumber when he suddenly heard a weird click. But it was more so the new tight feeling on his dick that completely woke him back up. Opening his eyes back up and looking forward, Max saw that a little red cage had now been placed onto his flaccid cock. Goofy was now standing above the confused boy waving a little key around one of his fingers. “Because we’re just getting started.”  
“Dad!” Max gasped as he suddenly stood up, grasping at the strange device that now held his penis in a tight prison. “What the heck is this?!”  
“It’s a cock cage, Maxie! You should know what it is. It was in several of the pictures in your folder,” Goofy explained as he walked over to a nearby tiny safe on the counter. “Don’t worry, you won’t be in there forever. Just…for a while. Every good slave needs a cock cage, son.” Goofy tossed the tiny key into the safe and closed the door. Max felt his heart shutter as he heard the door lock. “Take this as your punishment for not being honest to me about your feelings sooner, Maxie. We could have been having this much fun way before now if you were.”  
“But…Dad!”  
“Ah! No protests! I’m determined to help you see all of your feelings and desires through to the very end.” Goofy walked over to the table, reached behind one of the plates of cookies, and grabbed something. Max had no time to tell what it was before Goofy had rushed over to him and wrapped it around his neck. “And…there you go. Now you look perfect, Maxie.”  
Max walked over and looked into the nearby mirror. The completely naked tween couldn’t tell if he was overjoyed or horrified by his current dress of red cock cage and red neck collar. The collar had his name printed on it in bright pink letters. There were now so many thoughts running through Max’s head that the only one that managed to come out was, “Seriously, Dad? Pink?”  
Goofy approached Max from behind and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Well I think it suits you quite nicely, Maxie. Hyuck” Goofy pressed himself up against Max’s back. Max felt himself freeze once again as soon as he felt something thick and erect press up against his butt cheeks. “Now…I think it’s time Daddy got his fun, yeah?”  
Max had no time to protest as he suddenly found himself picked up off the ground and held tightly in his father’s arms. His father gave a sexy yet smug smile down at him as he began to walk out of the kitchen with Max in his arms.  
“Wait! Dad! The cookies!” a suddenly worried Max pointed out.  
Goofy looked back at the kitchen as he climbed the stairs for a brief second before turning forward. “They’ll still be there later, Maxie. I think cookies can wait for a father to have his first proper fuck with his son.”  
Goofy seemed to skip up the stairs and down the upstairs hallway with Max in his arms. Before Max knew it, they were now entering his bedroom. Max instantly took notice to several new items scattered about the room. Fleshlights, dildos, rope, a whole slew of various items and objects that Max knew were in the saved pictures on his computer.  
“Dad…are we…gonna use…all of this?” Max asked nervously. He let out a surprised yelp as Goofy suddenly tossed him into the bed. Max landed perfectly on his back, getting a wonderfully terrifying view of his naked father standing over him.  
“Eventually,” Goofy replied with a wide smile. He reached over to the nearby nightstand, picked up one of what appeared to be dozens of bottles of lube, and squirted some lubricant into his gloved hands. He proceeded to carefully and thoroughly coat his cock in the shiny substance before doing the same process for Max. All the while, Max couldn’t help but coo, moan, and bite his lip as his father’s lubricated digits moved about his anal region. At one point, one of Goofy’s fingers slipped partially into the threshold. Max let out a perfectly girly moan that even got his own caged cock twitching a little. “Oh…you’re so cute, Maxie.”  
“Shut up, Dad.” Max couldn’t help but give a playful yet nervous laugh after his minor clapback.  
Goofy suddenly straightened up and towered over Max. “Now is that any way to speak to your Master Daddy?”  
Max instantly froze up and gulped. “Master…Daddy?”  
Goofy began to lean over Max. “Yep. And you’re about to truly find out what that means. Your dad doesn’t just fuck, Maxie.” Goofy pressed his lubricated cock head up against Maxie’s lubricated anus. Max bit his lip in response. “He fyucks!”  
Prior to this moment, Max couldn’t imagine any more of a powerful sensation than his father’s mouth wrapped around his cock. But his father’s cock shoving its way up his ass quickly took that top spot within his mind.  
“OH FUCK!” Max shouted as Goofy’s throbbing meat slipped right into him like a knife into butter.  
“You have such a mouth on you today, Maxie!” Goofy stated before giving out a great lusty grunt. “But I’ll let it slide for now. At least until you’re used to your daddy’s dick.”  
“Oh, Dad-AH!”  
Even though he had a virgin ass, it took a surprisingly short time for the tween to take all of his dad’s length into him. Whether this was Goofy’s determination, Max’s hidden eagerness, the quality of the lube, or any combination thereof was a mystery. What wasn’t a mystery was how lost the father and son quickly got into their fucking.  
“You’re so tight, Maxie. Ah!” Goofy exclaimed as he gradually increased his thrusting.  
“Dad-AH…your dick-AH…so big-AH!” Max continued to cry out between each heavy penetration.  
“I’m glad you approve. Hyuck!” Goofy’s tongue started to hang loose as his instinctual thrusts grew faster and faster. Straightening himself up, he took hold of both of Max’s thighs and spread them even further apart. “Already so flexible. I can’t wait to see how far I’ll get you stretching by the end of the summer, Maxie.”  
“Ah! Oh, Dad! AH!”  
Goofy’s eyes continued to dart all over his sun. His sweaty form. His adorable face. His flopping, flaccid, caged dick. Goofy’s grunting grew louder and more domineering and he continued. “By the way, Maxie, as long as you’re wearing that cage…AH…you’re not allowed to cum!”  
“What?! AH!” Max could feel his heart racing even faster. In spite of his penis’s trapped existence and the pain that was emanating from it attempting to erect within its closed quarters, Max could already feel a pressure still managing to build inside of him. “What happens-AH…if I cum?”  
Goofy gave a dark smile down at his sun as his own climax started to approach. “Oh you’ll find out, Maxie. You’ll find out real soon, I bet.” Goofy greatly increased the speed of his fucking from this point onward. Max’s bed started to violently rock about, the head board crashing against the wall with each of Goofy’s thrusts inward. “Daddy’s gonna cum, Maxie! Daddy’s gonna fill you up!”  
“Oh…Dad!”  
“You want Daddy’s cum, Maxie? You want it?”  
“Yeah! I want it, Daddy! Ah! I need it!”  
Goofy’s tongue was flapping about as much as his entire body. The way his son’s anus had so quickly grown accustomed to his cock was creating a fiery hug too good to not explode to. “Daddy’s gonna cum, Maxie. But you better not cum, Maxie! Cummies are only for Daddy!”  
“Dad! I can’t…stop! It’s…it’s coming!”  
“CUMMING!” Max and Goofy exclaimed at the same time as they reached a simultaneous climax.  
Goofy thrust as hard and as deep into his son as his could manage. Max reared his head back as he felt like he was being cut in half by a meat sword. Burst after burst of hot, sticky cum poured out of Goofy’s dick and was deposited deep within the depths of Max’s innards.  
“So…warm,” Max said with a smile as a stream of cum oozed out of his forcibly-flaccid cock and out of the slit at the head of the cock cage.  
Goofy licked his lips as he looked down at the caged son he had just shot forth his seed into. “Oh, Maxie…your first fuck with Daddy and you’re already breaking rules. Such a shame. Hyuck,” Goofy said in a mocking tone.  
“Dad…you’re so big…I couldn’t help it. I…I love your dick so much.”  
“I’m happy that you like my dick, Maxie. But, still, you broke the rules…and now I must punish you.” Goofy suddenly and urgently removed his dick from inside Max. Max let out a great sigh as his dad’s great cock was finally out of him. He was only given a moment of relief before being suddenly rolled over onto his stomach. Goofy made quick work in grabbing the nearby robe and trying Max’s arms together behind his back.  
“Dad?! Dad, what are you doing?!”  
“I told you, my sweet slave. You must be punished.” Goofy stepped away from Max and walked over to the nearby wall. Max tried to move off the bed and turn around but found himself unable to due to how well his arms were tied. He was close to attempting a decent roll before Goofy returned and stopped him. Goofy took hold of his son and pulled him down the bed until he was perfectly bent over the edge. He then momentarily placed a hand atop his son’s wrecked cheeks, his own cum continuing to ooze out from the crack between. “You have such a wonderful ass, Maxie. It’s a shame you’ve forced me to ruin it a little.”  
Max shook suddenly as a loud crack reverberated through the air. “What was that?!” Max gasped.  
Goofy took a few steps away from the bent-over Max and lovingly stroked the black dominatrix whip now held tightly in his hands. “It’s a tool for Master Daddy, Maxie. Another item from your collection.”  
Max found himself freezing again. “No,” he uttered simply.  
“Yes,” Goofy said back with a snicker. “Now be a good slave and take your punishment, Maxie.”  
“No, Daddy, please!” Max’s protests were quickly silenced as the whip cracked through the air, successfully colliding with both of his butt cheeks. “AH!” Max let out a great scream as pain far worse than the usual slap coursed through his entire nether-region. “DAD!”  
“This is what naughty slaves get, Maxie.” Goofy cracked the whip again, successfully getting both cheeks once again.  
“No! Please!” Another crack of the whip. “AH!”  
Before long, Goofy was getting into a perfect groove of whipping his son’s increasingly reddening ass. “Are you going to follow the rules from now on?!” Goofy asked as he cracked the whip once more.  
“AH! Yes, Daddy! I will, Daddy-AH!”  
“You’re not going to cum when Daddy says you can’t, right?!”  
“No, Daddy! I won’t cum when you don’t want me to!” Max wanted so much to agree with what he was pleading at the moment. But the depraved youth couldn’t deny how each smack on his backside from the whip was moving him closer and closer to his potentially guiltiest climax of all. He needed this to end before Goofy figured out the increasing amount of pleasure he was experiencing. “Please, Daddy! I’ve learned enough!”  
“Yes…I think you almost have. But a naughty slave deserves a few more. Don’t you think so?”  
Max shook his head. “No-AH!” One crack. So close. Two cracks. So terribly close. Three cracks. So on the edge. Four cracks. He’s was on the brink. If Goofy continued, he was a goner. Five cracks. “Gah! Oh….Daddy.” Five cracks are all it took for Max to let loose his whip-induced orgasm.  
Goofy stopped and paused for a moment. “Maxie…did you just cum…during your punishment?!” a playfully shocked Goofy asked.  
Max shook his head furiously. “No, Daddy! I…ah…I didn’t cum! I’m following your rules!” Max replied.  
Goofy quickly tossed the whip aside, walked up to the bed and rolled Max over. The evidence was clear as it was smeared all over Max’s groin. “Then what is this, slave?! Huh?” Goofy began to furiously pace back and forth. “Cumming during punishment. Lying to Master Daddy. You are not being a good slave right now, Maxie!”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy! I couldn’t help it! I’m so screwed up!”  
Goofy suddenly rushed towards Max and brought him into a tight hug. “You’re not screwed up, Maxie. Never say that again.”  
“Okay, Daddy. I won’t.”  
Goofy patted Max’s back. “You’re just in need of some solid slave discipline.” Goofy broke the hug and let Max fall back onto the bed.  
The still bound Max could only watch as Goofy stormed off to the other side of the room. The boy’s eyes widened as he saw his father return with a single lit candle in his hands. “What…what’s that?!”  
Goofy rolled his eyes. “It’s obviously a candle, son. I know you’re a slave but you’re not a dumb one. Hyuck!”  
Max could already figure out what was about to happen. Still, he felt compelled to ask. “So…uh…what are you doing with a candle, Dad?”  
Goofy gave a wide grin. “Well, since the whip clearly didn’t work in getting the point across, I feel the need to up the scale to one of your more extreme interests.”  
“Dad…Dad, please.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find some way to get off to this at one point. Many of my planned punishments will eventually fail. But this one, I think, will be one to make you flaccid for many times yet to come.”  
“Daddy, please!”  
“Remember this next time you think of cumming out of line. Or, even worse, cumming during a punishment.” Goofy proceeded to blow out the candle. He slowly climbed onto the bed, balancing the streaming tower of wax above Max’s bare body. Max started to struggle to get away but there was no line of escape within his father’s shadow. “Don’t try to escape, Maxie. You’ll only make your punishment worse.”  
“Dad…please…you don’t have to do this. I’ll be a good slave. I won’t cum when you don’t want me to. I swear! Please! You’ve gone far enough!”  
Goofy simply shook his head. “No…I haven’t.” Goofy then started to tilt the partially melted wax candle over Max’s chest.  
“No! Dad! No!” Max screams were cut into even larger screams as a stream of hot wax poured right onto his chest, sending splattered droplets of burning intensity all over his being. “DAD! AH!”  
Max twitched and screamed on the bed as he felt the steaming liquid pour all over him. Goofy tilted the candle again and more wax splashed all over his bare chest. His nipples grew hard from the pain, his cock twitched something fierce. This was a level of pained pleasure that the young boy truly wasn’t ready for. Goofy proceeded to then tilt the candle twice over the boy’s belly. Max’s screams quickly grew into whimpers as he became accustomed to the stinging wax.  
Goofy looked down at the mosaic of wax he had coated all over his son’s sweaty and abused body. Five cracks had been enough to make his son cum during punishment and only four tilts of wax was enough to make him a good slave once again.  
“Have you learned your lesson, Maxie?” Goofy asked with a sultry smile.  
Max twitched slightly as he looked up at his father. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. But, as he looked into the eyes of his dominating father, he couldn’t help but truly understand this new era in their relationship. Why his father was doing all of this. What is was about these depraved acts that drew Max to them online in the first place. His anger vaporized almost as quickly as the heat from the wax.  
“Yes, Daddy. I have,” Max said as a few tears rolled down his face.  
Goofy smiled as he placed the candle aside and wiped his son’s tears away. “Don’t cry, Maxie. Your punishment is over,” he said simply. “In fact…I think it’s time for your treat.”  
Max sniffled a little. “Treat?”  
“Yes.” Goofy began to climb on top of the wax-covered boy. “And I don’t mean the cookies, not yet.” Max felt himself grow incredibly small as he found himself fully within his father’s shadow. Goofy continued to look down at him with a smile. “I told you earlier that you would be getting plenty of salt today…it’s time for that meal, Maxie.”  
Max’s eyes widened as he looked down to see his dad’s newly-erect penis staring right at him. “Dad…I-”  
“I blew you earlier. I think it’s time you returned the favor.”  
“Dad…I don’t think I-”  
“You’ve cum from whips and you’ve survived both candle wax and my dick up your ass. You’re ready to give oral, my slave.”  
Goofy began to slowly crawl his way over Max. As the dick came swinging at his face, Max had no choice but to instinctively open his mouth and allow his father’s dick in. As was the case with his ass, his father’s dick took surprisingly little effort to make its way into his throat. The inexperienced youth immediately wanted to gag. But the overwhelming realization of having his dominating father’s dick in his mouth quickly overcame that fear. Within seconds, Max had closed his eyes and had begun to savor the incredible taste of his father’s dick. It tasted of so many things. Fruit. Salt. Sweat. And the realization that this dick had been up his ass only a little while ago somehow made this situation all the better for Max.  
“Oh, Maxie…your mouth…it’s just…it’s almost as good as your ass! Hyuck!” Goof announced as he began careful and loving thrusts into his boy’s throat. Goofy’s balls slapped against Max’s chin as he took more and more of the shaft into him. The bound slave slut happily took each thrust into him. There was no further strength for resistance to be made. Goofy became everything around Max. What he smelled. What he tasted. What he heard. What he saw. What he felt. Everything was Goofy. All of his pleasure. All of his pain. All of his experience and all of his fears. Goofy represented it all now. And if this was truly what represented the rest of his summer vacation and potentially the rest of his life with his father…Max admitted that this would be more than perfect.  
Goofy’s breaths grew heavier and more intense in perfect sync with his thrusts. It was clear that Goofy had no intentions of letting this session play out for too terribly long. The father was now quickly rutting at his son’s mouth, hastily forcing his way towards another messy climax.  
The fated moment of release was met not with any loud proclamations or any further breaking of rules. It was a fairly quiet moment, a messy release of liquids and grunts shared between father and son. Of course, Max kept true to his newfound promise and remained flaccid and free of orgasm as the liquid of life flooded his mouth and throat. A blissful utopia of savory organic material that filled him up better than the warmest of soups on a cold winter’s night.  
With the final vibrations of orgasm fading away, Goofy removed himself from his son’s mouth and slid down the bed a little. Within seconds, the father and son were facing each other face-to-face. Goofy began to blush something incredibly fierce. “I know…I’ve gone quite crazy on you today, Maxie,” Goofy said. “So…I want to ask you again…are you okay with this?”  
Max didn’t waste any time in giving his father an answer. He quickly leaned forward and planted a deep, salty kiss on the mouth of his Master Daddy. The two Goofs entered a loving and long dance of tongues and skin. Their faces only separating for the briefest of seconds in order to get another look at each other. Having tasted each other’s semen, they made sure to take their time in getting a taste for the other’s mouth as well.  
Neither were sure how long it took before they were satisfied. Max was the one to break the make-out session, smiling and blushing at Goofy the whole time. “I’m more than okay with this, Daddy,” he said simply. “I love you, Dad.”  
“And I love you, Maxie,” Goofy said. “Now do you think my slave would be up to being fed a buffet of cookies while bound?” At his father and at the future, Max could only smile.


End file.
